Silly Love Songs
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Nick's in love, and all he can sing is "Silly Love Songs". And Joe and Stella just think it's the cutest thing while they listen to him. Based on "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney.


**Silly Love Songs**

**A Nick/Macy Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summery:**

**Ever since Nick fell for Macy, all he's been able to do is write silly love songs. All he's been able to do is sing silly love songs. But what's wrong with that? Everybody loves them. Based on "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney. **

**Author's Note 1:**

Maybe Nick's a little OOC, but maybe not. I mean, we all saw how he was with Penny. Right?

"_I can't explain the feelings plain to me, now can't you see? Oh she gave me more, she gave it all to me. Now can't you see? What's wrong with that? I need to know, 'cause here I go again. I love you, I love you. . _."

"Shut the front door, Nick's in love again," Stella said to Joe, as they both stood watching Nick play his guitar and sing by the pool.

"_Love doesn't come in a minute, sometimes it doesn't come at all. I only know that when I'm in it, it isn't silly. Love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._"

"Nick, in love again," Joe said. "I guess it could be possible. . . I mean, we are in LA. . . the land of hotties."

"Joe." Stella hit him. "Nick's a lot deeper than that. He doesn't just fall for a girl based on her looks. You should know that better than anybody."

"Okay, so who do you think he's fallen for?" Joe asked, as Nick continued to sing _Silly Love Songs_. "Miley? Selena? Tiffini? Bridgett? Emily?"

"I don't think it's any of those people actually," Stella replied, titling her head towards Macy.

"Do you mean _Macy_?" Joe asked in surprise. "But that's impossible, Macy's just Macy. She's our Crazy Fan Girl—"

"Joe, trust me. . . I know these things. Nick likes Macy. I can tell from the way that they've been acting around each other."

"Then, do you mean. . . do you mean that Macy likes our Nick too? And not just like a Crazy Fan Girl crush?"

"_There is something that I see, in the way you look at me. There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes. What an unexpected way on this unexpected day. Could it be, this is where I belong? It is you I have loved all along. There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart's searched for all along. And it is you I have loved all along_," Nick began to sing as _Silly Love Songs _ended.

"Well, I hope so. . . I mean, poor guy's singing a girl song."

"Dude, that song is on _the_ _Shrek _soundtrack, it can't be that girlie," Joe said.

"_There were times I ran to hide. 'Fraid to show the other side, alone in the night without you. But now I know just who you are. And I know you hold my heart. Finally, this is where I belong. And it is you, I have loved all along_."

"But it is a little disturbing all the same." He looked at Stella. "Stella, I hope Macy likes him back. We've had too many bad experiences when a girl he likes doesn't like him back."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that Macy likes Nick back. I mean, I think she's always liked him, and not in a crazy way. But I'm even surer than before that she likes him. He's all she's been talking about lately. . . it's only been _Nick this_ and _Nick that_. And _Nick said the funniest thing the other day_. It's almost driving me crazy."

"Almost?" 

"Well, I do think it's rather cute," Stella admitted. "The two of them, they've never had first loves before. And each time it seemed like they were close, something bad happened to prevent it. It's like, fate wanted them to be together or something."

"Yeah, it's cute, them being each other's first loves. But you know, if they're not careful. . . they'll be each other's last loves."

Stella glared at him. "And that's a bad thing because?"

"Well. . ." Joe stumbled. "I guess, it's not a bad thing for them. . . because they're them."

"_We'll do it all, everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know, how to say how I feel. Those three words, are said too much, but not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here. . . would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. . . let's waste time chasing cars around our heads."_

"Of course there relationship will last longer than most people's," Stella said. "It might even last longer than longer."

"You wish," Joe muttered. "But if Nick is a Lucas, he'll go through a couple dozen women before he makes his final choice."

"You're disgusting Joe." Stella slapped him.

Nick had stopped playing _Chasing Cars_ and had started a new song. "_Well, her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world. And you can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl. And everything around her is a silver pool of light. . . and people who surround her, feel the benefit of it. It makes you count. She holds you captivated in her path. And suddenly I see, this is what I want to be. And suddenly I see, why it means so much to me. Suddenly I see, this is what I want to be. And suddenly I see, why it means so much to me."_

"Oh no. . . that's like, a feminist song!" Joe said, banging his head on the glass door.

"Shut up Joseph, you're going to draw attention to us."

But Nick was absorbed in his guitar playing, Macy had her headphones in, and was nodding her head to the beat, and Kevin was nowhere in sight.

"_She fills up every corner, like she's born in black and white. Makes you feel the water when you're trying to remember what you are. She likes to leave you hanging on her words_."

"Do you think Macy knows how Nick feels about her?" Joe asked, quieting down.

"I have no idea Joe. Who do you think I am, Patrick Jane?"

Joe looked confused. "Who?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"_They made a statue of us, and they put it on a mountain top. Now tourists come and stare at us. Blow bubbles with their gum. Take photographs of fun, have fun. They'll name a city after us, and later say it's all our fault._"

"Not that song!"

"Joe, we've been through this already! HUSH!" Stella snapped.

"_And they'll give us a talking to, then they'll give us a talking to 'cause they've got years of experience._"

"Whatever," Joe muttered, turning his back on his friend.

And Nick began to sing a new song. "_I'm not gonna say, 'did you ever stop to think along the way?' But baby, be prepared to be surprised. Better be prepared to be surprised. Baby, be prepared to be surprised. It's all I know. I'm not gonna state, obvious observations everybody makes. But baby, be prepared to be surprised. Better be prepared to be surprised. Baby, be prepared to be surprised. It's all I know. The weight of the world, and the hurt, and the dirt, can make you disturbed. But I heard, but I heard. . . when I wrap my arms around you, every mistake we mad crumbles. When I wrap my arms around you, everything echoes a new song_

"_I'm not gonna whine. Or scream, I'm so tired through a mic. But baby, be prepared to be surprised. Better be prepared to be surprised. Baby, be prepared to be surprised. It's all I know. The weight of the world, and the hurt, and the dirt can make you disturbed. But I heard. . . but I heard. When I wrap my arms around you, every mistake we make crumbles. When I wrap my arms around you, everything echoes a new song_."

"Well, at least this song is a better one than the other one's he was singing. At least it's from a decent movie," Joe said.

"Really Joe, do you have to give a running commentary through everything?" Stella asked.

"Running commentaries are my specialty."

"For today maybe," Stella said, rolling her eyes.

"_I'm not gonna lie, saying that everyone will be alright and fine until we die. What else can you do but hope, and pray, and say that we'll get by? But be prepared to be surprised. Better be prepared to be surprised. Baby, be prepared to be surprised. Better be prepared to be surprised. It's all I know._"

"I bet he was singing that song, because his 'feelings' for Macy surprised him," Joe said as Nick finished the song and began paging through a book next to him.

"Not as dumb as he looks folks," Stella answered, rolling her eyes again. "Now, be quiet. . . I'm enjoying this."

"Of course you are," Joe said. "You'd think the world would have had enough of silly love songs. . . but of course, we haven't—"

"Joseph Lucas, just wait until you fall in love for the first time," Stella snapped. "You'll be singing a different tune."

"I have a song," Joe said, ignoring Stella's comment. "I'd like to borrow it from my good friend Karen Carpenter. _Oh it's a dirty old shame when all you get from love is a love song_—"

Stella plugged her ears. "I'm not listening. I'm not listening."

"Woke up around half-past-ten, can't believe that I'm late again. Put down about a quart of caffeine just to start my pulse and then I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door. It goes to show, you never know when everything's about to change. Just another day that started out like any other. Just another girl, who took my breath away, and then she turned around. She took me down—"

"What's going on?" Macy asked lazily, she pulled her headphones out and threw her iPod on the couch.

"Nothing!" Joe and Stella said together.

"_Just another day that I had the best day of my life. Can't say exactly what it was. She's not the usual type. She wore a cowboy hat with red Prada boots, and a Gwen Stefani smile. Then, she pulled out a pen and an surprised me when she wrote a number on my hand. Then she was gone and from now on, I'm going to be a different man._"

"Is that Nick?" Macy asked.

"Yes!" Joe answered, while Stella answered _no_.

"I remember that song," Macy said. "It used to be one of my favorite _Jesse McCartney _songs. . . especially when it was in _A Cinderella Story_. I wonder why he's singing it. . ." she opened the slider doors and went out to Nick.

Joe and Stella exchanged anxious looks.

He smiled up at her as he finished playing his song. "Hey Mace."

"I liked your song Nick."

He smiled shyly. "Oh. . .well, it was. . .it was for you."

"Really?" Macy's smile lit up her whole entire face.

"Yeah, ever since this summer began. . . ever since I saw you again, I've had the best days that I've ever had."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Joe muttered to Stella.

"Shut up, I think it's cute," Stella whispered.

Nick and Macy noticed that Joe and Stella were both staring at them with rapt attention.

"This is worst than all of my fans watching me," Nick murmured, he turned to Macy and smiled sweetly. "Let's get out of here."

Macy returned his smile, and took his hand as he stood up. As they disappeared from view, Joe looked like he wanted to say something. But he shook his head and walked away. And Stella was glad, because there really wasn't anything wrong with silly love songs.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note 2:**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R. . . it'll make me very happy if you do.**

**Oh! Here's the list of songs that Nick was singing:**

**Silly Love Songs – Paul McCartney**

**It is You (I Have Loved) – Dana Glover**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**Suddenly I See – KT Tunstells **

**US – Regina Spektor**

**Be Surprised – Sondre Lerche**

**the Best Day of My Life – Jesse McCartney**

**Peace!**

**Love,**

**Holly**


End file.
